


Miss Pataki's Program For Special Girls

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Helga's older sister Olga is tutoring gifted students. Lila quickly becomes her star pupil, and teacher and student soon find themselves exploring a new curriculum.





	Miss Pataki's Program For Special Girls

 

The final bell rang at P.S. 118 and Lila Sawyer remained at her desk, hands clasped politely on its smooth service and an avid smile on her face as she listened to the end of Mr. Simmons' lesson. All around her, the other students were already packing their things away and her own heels were clicking against the floor impatiently, but she didn't move to leave until the teacher dismissed the class with a "Have a great weekend kids!"

Finally, she was free. With an eagerness that bordered on the frantic she forced her things into her book bag and dashed out of the classroom. She hadn't gotten too far, though, before the snapping tone of Helga Pataki stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, Lila, wait up!" Lila slowed to a stop and turned, smiling brightly in response to the blonde girl's usual bad-tempered expression.

"What can I do for you, Helga?"

"You're going to see my sister, right?"

"Every Friday and Monday!" Lila chirped friendlily.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Look, just tell her to go to the store before she comes home, or we're not gonna have anything for breakfast. I don't feel like it, and if she's gotta be home for so long she might as well do _one_ useful thing," she muttered darkly.

"I'll just be so certain I tell her Helga," the red-haired girl assured her. "Now if you could please excuse me, Miss Olga's tutoring sessions have been ever so helpful, and I don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, maybe you should just run along to _Miss_ Olga," Helga sneered. "'Cause if I gotta hear one more word about her today I think I'm gonna start puking."

"Okay Helga!" Lila smiled, turning to continue her way to the library. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Helga muttered, stomping off in the other direction.

Alone again. Lila breathed a sigh of relief and quickened her step. In one corner of the school's library there was a tiny office, more like a closet than anything else. This was the space Principal Wartz had given Olga Pataki for her latest educational project, tutoring gifted young students. The blonde college student had a couple of other pupils, but it hadn't taken long for the bright country girl to become her pet project. Lila was certainly the only one who had sessions with her twice a week, with a few extra here and there whenever the two of them thought it was necessary.

Lila opened the windowless, unmarked door and entered the little world she shared with Olga. Miss Pataki had taken the formerly dingy little space and made it her own, brightening it with a few personal touches on the old worn desk, cleaning off the walls and hanging them with a couple of bright, abstract posters meant to stimulate young minds.

_Of course the best part,_ Lila thought as she let the door click shut behind her and pushed the lock button down with a finger, _is how private it is_. Olga swiveled her chair around as she heard Lila enter, smiling happily in welcome.

"Hello my precious little student!" she gushed in her soft, breathy voice. She held out her hands and Lila reached out and took them, smiling back. "It's _so_ good to see you again. Are you ready to get started?"

"Ever so ready, Miss Olga," Lila agreed emphatically. And so they did. Olga gave her little 'projects' tutelage in a wide range of subjects, and today they were covering math. Lila actually did most of the exercises Olga gave her all by herself, using the information given her to reach the right answers herself, with only a brief explanation and occasional help from her tutor. Lila thought it was a wonderful approach, and she was really learning a lot from it.

About forty minutes later Lila was chewing on her eraser, a pensive expression on her face as she contemplated the last problem in a series of algebra drills Olga had set her to. Behind her, she knew Olga was leaning against the door, her arms crossed and a small, satisfied smile on her face. Olga used to sit on the corner of the desk next to her, but lately Lila had just been finding that too distracting lately.

"Ah!" In a flash of comprehension, Lila saw it. She quickly jotted her answer down and glanced back at Olga. "I think I've figured it all out, Miss Olga!"

The blonde tutor walked up and looked over the sheet of paper. As her eyes scanned the page, she reached over and draped her arm around Lila's slender shoulders and let her hand rest against Lila's cheek. Olga's hand was warm and soft, and smelled very slightly of lavender. The bright young girl smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her face into that hand.

"This is just perfect Lila!" Olga praised, and Lila felt her cheeks growing hot. "If you wanted to you could skip a grade so easily...maybe two!"

Lila shyly tilted her head down to look at her hands where they were resting modestly in her lap. "That's very kind of you, Miss Olga," she murmured, "but I'm quite certain I'd miss all of my friends terribly."

"I can understand that," Olga said kindly, slowly lowering herself to one knee so her head was level with her students. As she did so, her hand slipped down as well, giving a feather-light caress down Lila's neck and shoulder until her fingertips could lightly stroke the young girl's arm beneath the sleeve of the calico dress. "But surely there must be a way for me to show such a bright and pretty young girl just how special she is..."

Lila's eyes peeked open halfway and she turned her head towards Olga. The college student was still looking down at the desk, a perfectly dreamy smile on her face. "Miss Olga," the red-haired girl whispered, "I have to say that it sounds a little like you're trying to take advantage of me."

Still smiling, Olga closed her eyes and lowered her head. She stood up and held out her hand, and Lila used it to lift herself up and sit on the desk, her legs dangling down with her ankles crossed daintily. Olga pushed the chair out of the way and knelt down in front of her pupil, slipping the shoes off her feet to reveal her white, ankle-length lace trimmed socks.

"Please say them for me Lila," Olga pleaded breathlessly, cradling one of Lila's soles in the palm of her hand as she stroked the top of the foot with her fingertips. "Please say those five little words I long for every second we're apart, those five little words that make my heart sing each time I hear them!"

"Mmm..." sighed Lila, and she closed her eyes, letting her head tilt back as she spoke in a slow, languid tone, "I like you like you. I like you like you ever so much, Miss Olga!"

A sigh a of satisfied pleasure slipped between the lips of the artistic blonde and she slowly eased Lila's socks off, revealing her small, slender feet. As she felt Olga's warm breath pass over the tops of her feet, Lila made a tiny cooing in the back of her throat, her toes curling reflexively. The red-haired girl lifted one of her legs, bringing her foot closer to Olga's face, and her tutor was very obliging, cupping it in both hands and laying a series of soft, wet kisses all along the top.

"That feels so terribly good, Miss Olga," said Lila in a soft half-groan. She leaned back, her arms behind her for support as her head tilted back even further. "So terribly good I could...ah!" Lila's breath suddenly left her throat in a tiny exclamation as Olga's hot, pink tongue snaked out and traced a teasing figure eight over the perfectly smooth skin on the surface of her foot.

"So terribly good you could what, my darling student?" Olga asked in a gently teasing tone. One by one, she kissed each of Lila's toes, sucking the tip of the tiny digit between her lips and stroking it with her tongue.

Lila blushed demurely and turned her head, giving the older girl a sidelong glance. "I'm ever so certain you know just how you make me feel," she said chidingly.

Olga smiled lovingly up at her young student and nodded. While Lila's heel remained cradled in one of her palms, the tutor slid her other hand up Lila's calf until she could feather her fingers against the warm and delicate flesh behind her knee. The red-haired girl giggled and squirmed ticklishly. "I need to hear it, my little one," Olga breathed, "I need to know I make you feel as wonderful as you make me. I never knew I could be this happy."

Lila felt her face growing hot, and she knew her freckled cheeks must be flaming. "I feel the same way," she said in a tiny voice that was almost a whimper. "You make me feel so special."

"That's only because you are," Olga assured her. Once again, she lowered her head and began bathing Lila's foot with her mouth. She kissed and sucked her way over snow-white skin made slick and wet. Every so often she would select a toe and suck it into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it.

Lila's eyes were closed and her breath was coming in ragged pants as she let her chin drop limply to her chest. The sensation of her teacher's mouth on her foot, of her tongue sliding between her toes was just indescribable. It was like being tickled, but so much more intense...each caress of Olga's sucking mouth sent a sharp, tingling shock traveling up her leg until it became a hot, hungry ache in her pussy.

The young girl lifted her other foot and gently stroked her dry toes against Olga's cheek until the blonde girl opened her eyes and looked up at her, a smile in her eyes and her mouth still sucking. She gave the foot in her mouth one final lash of her tongue before setting it free and turning her attention to it's twin.

It wasn't long until Lila couldn't bear it any longer. A massive shudder shook her body and a long, giggly moan escaped her lips. "Do you need something?" Olga murmured sweetly between kisses.

"I...I'm quite certain I'm just burning up!" Lila gasped, and Olga smiled and stood. As she did so, Lila shifted position as well, getting on her knees on the desk, making her face about level with the older girl's.

"Well," Olga whispered, her hands sliding down Lila's shoulders, her sides and finally taking hold of her skirt, "let's see if this helps..." Lila held her arms up obligingly as Olga pulled the simple dress off the young girl, leaving her wearing only a pair of white panties with a pink lace trim. Her slender shoulders and perfectly flat chest had a light dusting of freckles, and Olga always delighted in tracing little patterns between them with soft strokes of her fingertips that made Lila shiver and caused her tiny pink nipples to stiffen.

Lila felt Olga's hand slip under her chin and tilt her face up to gaze into her soft blue eyes. She licked her lips and let her lips remain parted just as Olga pressed their mouths together. A warm pulse of lust pumped through Lila's body and she opened her mouth wide, stroking her tongue against Olga's while her arms wrapped tightly around her tutor's waist. Olga reacted a little more boldly, slipping her hands down Lila's back and into her panties where they could squeeze and caress the young girls supple little cheeks.

After letting the kiss linger for several heavenly minutes, Olga broke it, turning her back to Lila with a coquettish smile. She quickly removed her black vest and then took a little more time with the shirt beneath, seductively sliding it down her white shoulders before letting it flutter to the ground. As Lila watched, she started undoing her pigtails and shaking out her hair, letting the sullen red curtain fall freely down her shoulders. Olga reached back and unclasped her bra and slid it off before turning back. Her perky, cone-shaped breasts bounced slightly as she moved, and Lila held her hands out to her entreatingly.

Olga stepped close again, and with a satisfied sigh Lila slid her arms around Olga's now-naked back. The young girl slipped down to sit on her rear, her legs dangling off the desk as she lowered her head to one of Olga's nipples and took it between her lips and began to suck. The blonde girl bit her lip and sucked in her breath with a hiss as she felt Lila's teeth gently squeezing the sensitive nub and the young girl's tongue stroking against the tip. "That's it Lila," she moaned, cradling her students head with her arms, "suck on teacher's titty, that's a good girl!"

Lila's cheeks, already bright pink, suddenly turned a very deep crimson and her mouth popped away from Olga's breast. "T-that's such a naughty thing to say, Miss Olga!" she stammered nervously, her gaze fixed firmly downwards. She hated bad language...and she loved it. Hearing it made her feel so completely embarrassed, but at the same time she couldn't count the times she had spent her night with her hand between her legs, whispering the most filthy things with her face buried in her pillow.

And worse, she was beginning to think Olga was starting to catch on. She felt her tutor's hand stroking her hair, but she didn't dare look up. "Poor Lila," Olga cooed gently. "I forgot how much you hate naughty language."

Lila sighed a little and leaned her cheek against Olga's bare breast. "It's just such a vulgar habit," she murmured.

Olga's fingers slowly traced their way down Lila's naked back, making the tiny girl shiver. "Oh yes," she agreed, her breathy voice sly and teasing, " _such_ a filthy fucking habit."

Lila squeaked in dismayed surprise, reflexively burying her face in the soft, warm pillow of the older girl's cleavage. "You adorable little minx!" Olga chuckled delightedly. "Your cheeks feel so hot." Lila's only response was an embarrassed little mewling noise and a tightening of her arms around Olga's waist.

The red-haired girl couldn't help but relax slightly when she felt Olga's gentle kiss on the top of her head. Slowly, Olga guided them both to the floor, where the tutor cradled her pupil in her lap. Lila sighed deeply and smiled shyly up at Olga, her cheeks still bright red. "Did you think I wouldn't ever notice what bad words do to you, my little sweet?" the blonde girl asked, stroking her fingers over Lila's face.

"I suppose I was just afraid you would think I was incredibly perverted, Miss Olga," Lila mumbled.

Suddenly Olga burst out laughing, and Lila cringed back in her arms, trying to make herself as small as possible. "What did I say?" she asked plaintively.

Olga cupped a hand over her mouth, her shoulders still shaking and making her breasts jiggle against Lila's body. "I'm sorry Lila," she finally managed, "but perhaps when you're a little older you'll understand just how adorable that was. After everything we've done, you're afraid that enjoying a little dirty talk will make me think you're some kind of deviant?"

Lila couldn't think of anything to say, so she just shrugged. Olga was shifting position again, and the small girl passively went along with her. Now Olga was laying on her back on the threadbare carpet, with Lila laying on top of her. Lila began nuzzling at her tutor's neck, while Olga slipped her hands down Lila's hips and into her panties, working the fabric down her legs so that her smooth, wet little pussy was rubbing against Olga's bare stomach.

"Is your little pussy gushing?" Olga asked in a whisper, using both hands to knead the firm flesh of Lila's slender rear. Lila's eyes widened and she sucked in a huge breath. She held it for a moment before letting out in a trembling little sigh. "I know it is," her teacher continued, "I can feel it sliding against me. Do you know what that does to me?"

"What?" Lila whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Olga giggled gently and slipped one hand between Lila's leg, running a finger down the incredibly slick and smooth crevice there. "It just makes my cunt so hot, Lila. So hot and wet, all for you."

Lila moaned helplessly against Olga's shoulder, unable to keep herself from grinding her hips down against the older girl's belly. "That's it, my sweet," Olga urged quietly. "Just let go. Oh, I just want to lick you all over...I want to lick your tiny little tits, your creamy little ass..."

"That's so bad, Miss Olga!" Lila groaned loudly, grabbing hold of Olga's shoulder and closing her eyes tightly. She was panting, a thin trail of saliva dripping from her tongue to leave a glistening trail down her teacher's chest.

"I know...and you love it, don't you, you little slut?"

Lila let out a moan that was almost a sob, humping her hips back against Olga's hand as the blonde slid her long index finger into her student's sex up to the second knuckle. "I...I'm n-not..."

"Oh yes you are!" Olga hissed, sliding her finger in and out of Lila's tight, dripping canal at a tempo that forced the small girl to rock her hips up and down to match it. "You're a cunt-licking little fuckslut. Now say it!"

"Oh! I can't!" Lila screwed her eyes shut, desperately rubbing her cunt against Olga's stomach to try and give her twitching clit some relief. "C-cunt...f-fuck..." Olga's finger slid fully into her tightening little snatch, and Lila's eyes flew open once again. "I'm a cunt-licking fuckslut!" she gasped, and the moment she did her vision went white from the orgasm that exploded out of her pussy. "Fuck me!" she began babbling mindlessly, "Fuck the fuckslut! Fuck the fuckslut! Fuck her slutty...little...cunt!"

With the last word she wrapped her arms around Olga's shoulders as tightly as she could, burying her face in the older girl's neck to muffle the unstoppable scream of pleasure that tore itself out of her throat. Her small body bucked and convulsed on the warm bed of Olga's body, and her already tight pussy suddenly clamped down hard on the intruding finger, sweet honey pouring out over Olga's hand.

When Lila became aware of what she was doing, she was kissing and licking Olga's neck, her teacher's arms draped loosely over her back. She felt sticky and sweaty all over, and she loved it. "That," she murmured, licking her lips, "was ever so nice."

"Very nice," Olga agreed, running a hand over her soft red hair. "You've never come like that before."

"I suppose it's just because you're such an oh-so-wonderful teacher," Lila said impishly, and Olga chuckled in response.

"And you're definitely my favorite student, Lila," Olga replied. Lila giggled tiredly and started moving her hips up and down, but without the urgency of before, just enjoying the wet and sticky sensation as her pussy pressed against Olga's smooth, flat belly. Olga sighed languidly and kissed the top of Lila's head again. "I suppose we should get dressed," the older blonde muttered.

"Hmm...no, I don't think so," Lila replied after a moment of consideration. She smiled up at Olga and brushed a sweaty lock out of her eyes. "I'm ever so certain I'm not finished with you yet."

"Lila sweetie..." Olga began, but Lila sat up, straddling her tutor's waist, and wagged a finger at her. Normally, cumming like that would be enough to calm the young girl down, but this time the flames had just died down momentarily, and they were already blazing back up again.

"Please let me finish, Miss Olga," she said severely. She ran her hands over Olga's exposed breasts, stroking her thumbs over her firmly erect nipples. The blonde tutor gasped softly and relaxed, her eyes fluttering shut. "As you so kindly pointed out, I _am_ a cunt-licking fuckslut." The forbidden words slipped out of Lila's mouth so easily, and she felt her cheeks reddening all over again.

Olga's eyes opened in surprise, and Lila let out a demure little giggle that was completely at odds with the vulgarities pouring from her mouth. "Well Miss Olga, this little slut hasn't licked a single cunt all day today," she said, standing up and sliding her damp panties down her legs. Olga watched her hungrily, drinking in the sight of her young lover's skinny little body, with her plump, glistening vulva smooth and rounded like a bright pink peach. "So now I think I should lick yours!" she continued, flicking her white and pink undergarment off her foot.

She straddled Olga again, this time facing the other way, her butt resting right against the lower swell of the older girl's breasts. It was coming easier to her now, and she was determined to ride this fresh wave of perversity as far as it could take her. "And while I'm sucking every drop of pussy cream out of your cunt," she said brightly, turning her head to give her teacher a sidelong smile, "you can keep your mouth occupied with licking my ass all over, just like you wanted. Whatever do you think of that, Miss Olga?"

Olga just laughed lightly, lifting her legs to help as Lila began pulling down her plaid miniskirt and the plain white panties she had underneath. Beneath, her quim was wet and glistening, wearing only a tiny, trimmed blonde bush. "I think I've created a monster!" she chuckled, and without hesitation grabbed Lila's boyish hips and pulled them towards her. Lila went along, laying down so that her face was level with Olga's pussy as she kissed and licked a slow circle around it.

She stopped and squealed suddenly at the unexpected and unfamiliar sensation of Olga's skilled tongue slithering wetly across her tight pink pucker. "Oh Miss Olga! That feels _so_ different!" Olga giggled, the sound muffled as she buried her face in Lila's slender her ass and stabbed her tongue inside as deeply as she could. "Don't stop!" Lila gasped, pressing her mouth to Olga's labia and sliding her tongue between the lips. "Don't fucking stop licking my ass...it feels so fucking good!"

Lila began eating her teacher out in earnest, pausing only occasionally to spew some fresh obscenity. Finally, it seemed that Olga got tired of the interruptions, as she brought her legs up and clamped her thighs tightly around Lila's head. The red-haired girl moaned loudly into Olga's cunt and took a deep breath. The blood was pounding in her ears and all she could smell, all she could breathe was the essence of her tutor's lust. With Olga still devouring her ass, bringing her own kinky arousal to a new level, she attacked Olga's clit, thrusting her tongue between the other girl's lips and lashing her tongue again and again over the twitching little organ.

In what seemed like no time Olga's entire body seemed to freeze, and she bucked her hips up violently once, twice, and on the third time she held her position, straining upwards as she cried out into Lila's well-rimmed behind. Cream gushed from her pussy and soaked Lila's face completely and the blonde young teacher fell back, limp as a ragdoll.

Lila rolled off the other girl and immediately curled into a fetal position, her palm rubbing hard against her own pussy. Behind her, Olga crawled over and weakly draped herself over the other girl, bringing their mouths together in a fevered kiss. When Lila tasted the dark tang of her own ass on her teacher's tongue, she pressed her hand down on her mound and let out a long, sobbing moan as she came and came and came...

\------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lila was walking down the sidewalk with Arnold and Gerald on the way to Gerald Field. They were making meaningless small talk, and Lila was shrugging off Arnold's painfully obvious crush with her usual aplomb. Suddenly, they turned a corner and Lila ran smack into Helga, who was stomping blindly along in the other direction.

"Criminy! Watch where you're going, Little Miss Sunshine!" Helga snapped, slapping away Arnold's offered help and scrambling quickly out of sight.

"Oh my! I'm ever so sorry, Helga!" The redhead called after the ill-tempered blonde. "...and suck my cunt like your sister does, bitch," she muttered under her breath a moment later.

"Did you say something?" Arnold asked, holding out his hand.

Lila allowed the odd-headed boy to help her to her feet and smiled sweetly. "Why nothing at all, Arnold!" she chirped, brushing her dress off. "Shall we go? I want to play a little before I have to go."

"Where're you goin'?" Gerald asked as they continued on their way.

"Tutoring with Miss Olga," Lila replied, letting loose a naughty little giggle the two boys couldn't possibly understand. "For some reason, we just didn't get much done yesterday."


End file.
